


Chain of Memories

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle Oblivion, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Organization XIII - Freeform, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Riku and Maleficent enter Castle Oblivion, to find an…interesting group of people in their way.  Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Maleficent has some questions for Cruella and Ursula, while Emma, Regina, and Mother Superior look for the Apprentice.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION — NIGHT — PAST                              

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          RIKU and MALEFICENT are standing outside Castle                  

          Oblivion.  They walk up to it.  She holds up her staff, and      

          it emits a pulse, opening the doors to the castle.  They         

          enter.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          The doors close behind Riku and Maleficent.  The whole room      

          is white and brightly lit.  It is very empty.                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Looks like nobody’s home.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (snickers)                                        

                    You could say that.                                    

                                                                           

                              VOICE                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Boo!                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Ah!                                                    

                                                                           

          He spins around, to find a RED-HAIRED MAN in a black coat.       

                                                                           

                              RED-HAIRED MAN                               

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    And you are?                                           

                                                                           

                              RED-HAIRED MAN                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I love that question!  Name’s                          

                    Axel!  Commit to memory!                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Um, sure.                                              

                                                                           

          Axel points to his temple.                                       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Got it memorized?                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Axel.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Good!  You’re catching on!                             

                                                                           

          A BLOND MAN and a BLONDE WOMAN enter the room from the door      

          opposite the entrance.  They are wearing black coats             

          identical to Axel’s.                                             

                                                                           

                              BLONDE WOMAN                                 

                    Hey, Axie!                                             

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Larxene.  Check it out: we have                        

                    guests!                                                

                                                                           

                              BLOND MAN                                    

                    The esteemed Maleficent, among                         

                    them!                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’ve been informed my son is                           

                    here.  Where is he?                                    

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Right next to you!  Oh, you mean                       

                    the other one...                                       

                                                                           

          Axel walks up to Larxene.                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Now, now, Lar.  What would be the                      

                    fun in just telling them?                              

                                                                           

          He puts his arm over her shoulders.                              

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I suppose you’re right.  Might as                      

                    well keep them guessing!                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Don’t.  Test.  Me.                                     

                                                                           

                              BLOND MAN                                    

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Listen, Mal.                                           

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                              BLOND MAN (cont’d)                           

                    Your threats to turn into a dragon                     

                    or whatever are empty here.  Go                        

                    ahead.  Try.                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She makes an angry face, but nothing happens, to her             

          surprise.  Smiling, the blond man returns to his pals.           

                                                                           

                              BLOND MAN (cont’d)                           

                    Your magic is of no use here.                          

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Tell ’em, Vexen!                                       

                                                                           

          He takes out some crown-shaped cards.                            

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    You need these!                                        

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    So, what to you think, boys?                           

                                                                           

          She removes Axel’s arm from her shoulders.                       

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    How should we take care of                             

                    them?  Should we —                                     

                                                                           

          She summons some electrically-charged knives between her         

          fingers.                                                         

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    — give them a real shocker!?                           

                                                                           

          She looks at Axel, who summons two flaming chakrams.             

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    Turn up the heat!?                                     

                                                                           

          She looks at Vexen, who summons a freezing shield.               

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    Or put ’em on ice!?                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

 

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Maleficent is waiting at the docks.  A portion of the water      

          starts bubbling, and URSULA (the Sea Witch) rises up,            

          CRUELLA holding on to her.                                       

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Long time, no see, Maleficent.                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Cruella)                                      

                    You’re spell on me nearly put the                      

                    town in danger.                                        

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Not even so much as a "Hello?"                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    We needed that song to send some                       

                    people back in time to grab some                       

                    things we needed to protect the                        

                    town from a recent threat.                             

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Oops.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Meet me at Granny’s for                                

                    dinner.  Lily and I have much to                       

                    discuss.                                               

                                                                           

          She walks away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY – DAY                                   

                                                                           

          EMMA, REGINA, and MOTHER SUPERIOR are looking through the        

          library.                                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    There’s got to be something here                       

                    that can help us find the                              

                    Apprentice.                                            

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    I wonder...                                            

                                                                           

          Regina looks at her.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Well, our locator spell indicated                      

                    he was in a different world, right?                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Get on with it, Flying Nun!                            

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    If we a Realm Jumper, we might be                      

                    able to get somewhere.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Unfortunately, King George burnt                       

                    the only one.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What about the spell Gold used to                      

                    find Neal?                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You want to break into Gold’s shop?                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We can just wait until Henry gets                      

                    out of school and use his key.                         

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Alright, in the meantime, we can                       

                    search Mickey’s house for hair.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. THE RABBIT HOLE — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Cruella and Ursula are walking.                                  

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Ugh, can you believe the nerve of                      

                    that woman!?                                           

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Elaborate, please.                                     

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    I mean, she just plucks us from our                    

                    normal business to, what?  Rub it                      

                    in that she found her                                  

                    daughter?  Let it go, Mal.                             

                                                                           

          The enter the bar.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE RABBIT HOLE – DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Cruella and Ursula walk up to the bar and sit down.  A           

          BARTENDER is ready to take their orders.                         

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                         (to bartender)                                    

                    Gin, on the rocks.                                     

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Just a water for me.                                   

                         (to Cruella)                                      

                    Let’s just hear her out.  It could                     

                    be nothing.                                            

                                                                           

          The bartender hands them their drinks.  Cruella takes a          

          drink from hers.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Well, what do we do, tell her the                      

                    truth?  I’ve got a rep to keep.                        

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    A "rep" that’s fading.                                 

                                                                           

          She takes a drink of her water.                                  

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          She takes another drink.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT — PAST                

                                                                           

          Axel, Larxene, and Vexen are standing, weapons at the ready,     

          opposite Riku and Maleficent.                                    

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Let’s draw on it, shall we?                            

                                                                           

          They each draw cards.                                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    I win.                                                 

                                                                           

          Larxene and Vexen put away their weapons.                        

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Fine.  We’ll leave you to it.                          

                                                                           

          Larxene and Vexen exit from whence they came.  Axel lunges       

          his chakrams at Riku and Maleficent, who counter with their      

          sword and staff, respectively.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Vexen and Larxene are walking.                                   

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    I’m gonna go check in on the kids.                     

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    You do that.                                           

                                                                           

          She summons a portal and enters it.  Once she’s gone, he         

          puts on his hood and enters a doorway...                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          ...which leads outside.  There are TWO MORE PEOPLE dressed       

          in black coats.  One is a MAN WITH DARK, RED HAIR, and the       

          other is an OLDER BOY WITH STEEL-BLUE HAIR.  Vexen walks up      

          to them and takes out some cards.                                

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Your cards.                                            

                                                                           

          He hands them to them.                                           

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Don’t worry.  They don’t suspect a                     

                    thing.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    However.  We do have some...party                      

                    crashers.                                              

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Go on.                                                 

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Maleficent and a boy your                              

                    age.  Larry’s twin.  Actually,                         

                    they’re looking for him.                               

                                                                           

          The boy smiles.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Perhaps we can use that to our                         

                    advantage.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Riku and Maleficent continue to fight Axel.                      

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Axel’s dealing with them, right                        

                    now.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          The boy is shuffling his cards, while Vexen and the man are      

          nearby.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    And what of Larxene and Marluxia?                      

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    All in good time.                                      

                                                                           

          The boy stops shuffling.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION TOWER — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          A BLONDE GIRL IN WHITE is drawing.  Riku’s twin LARRY            

          enters.                                                          

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    I didn’t say anything.                                 

                                                                           

          She smiles and turns her drawing around.  It’s a tree.           

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    What do you think?                                     

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

                              GIRL                                         

                    "Good?"  That’s it?                                    

                                                                           

          She tosses the book aside and gets up.                           

                                                                           

                              GIRL (cont’d)                                

                    How insightful.                                        

                                                                           

          A dark portal shows up, which Larxene exits.  She walks up       

          to the girl.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    I’m afraid we have some guests,                        

                    Naminé.  Could you tap into their                      

                    memories, so we can...have a little                    

                    fun?                                                   

                                                                           

                              LARRY                                        

                    Guests?                                                

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Yeah, doesn’t concern you.                             

                                                                           

          Liar!                                                            

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Where are they?                                        

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    In the entrance hall.                                  

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ                                       

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          She walks up to a cupboard and opens it.  Among a bunch of       

          bottles is an ever-changing map — no doubt, the map of the       

          castle.  She touches the entrance hall and closes her eyes.      

                                                                           

                              NAMINÉ (cont’d)                              

                    Got it.                                                

                                                                           

          She snaps her fingers on both hands, and a card appears in       

          each hand.  She tosses them to Larxene.                          

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          Vexen enters.  She hands him one of the cards.                   

                                                                           

                              VEXEN                                        

                    Thanks, Larxene!                                       

                                                                           

          He exits, smirking.                                              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Riku and Maleficent are still fighting Axel.  He swings at       

          them.  Riku hooks one of his chakrams with his sword and         

          knocks it out of his hand.  Maleficent twirls her staff          

          around and shoves it against the crazy clown.  He gets up.       

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Not bad.  Not bad at all.                              

                                                                           

          He heads opens a Dark Portal.                                    

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Good luck navigating this place!                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    You’re gonna need it.                                  

                                                                           

          He heads for the portal but twirls around, once he gets          

          there.                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Say my name!                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU AND MALEFICENT                          

                         (bored, in unison)                                

                    Axel.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Good!  You got it memorized!                           

                                                                           

          He enters the portal, and it closes.                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          They enter the doorway opposite the front door.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. APPRENTICE’S BATHROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY                   

                                                                           

          Mother Superior picks up a hairbrush and removes a grey hair     

          from it.                                                         

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    Regina!                                                

                                                                           

          Regina enters.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Good.  We can finally leave this                       

                    place.                                                 

                                                                           

          There is a knock on the door.  Regina and Mother Superior        

          exit the bathroom...                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. APPRENTICE’S LIVING ROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY                

                                                                           

          ...to answer the door.  It’s Emma and HENRY.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          The Swanfiremobile pulls up to Gold’s Shop.  Emma, Regina,       

          Mother Superior, and Henry get out of the car and walk up to     

          the entrance to the shop.  Henry unlocks the door and lets       

          everyone in.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Henry enters, turns on the light, and closes the door.           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Alright.  We’re looking for a                          

                    globe, right?                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Henry summons his keyblade, walks up to the desk, and points     

          it at the safe on the wall.  In a flash of light, it             

          opens.  A dark cloud immediately flies out.  Henry ducks out     

          of its way.                                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Whoa!                                                  

                                                                           

          It flies around the room, first lunging at Regina.  After        

          ducking, she summons a fireball, and it decides to move over     

          to Emma.  She holds up her hand, which glows with a bright       

          light.                                                           

                                                                           

          So, it decides to fly past Mother Superior and return            

          straight to Henry.  Just as it’s about to hit him, he            

          catches it on his keyblade, and it starts orbiting the           

          weapon, wrapping around it, like a vortex, but less conical.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY #2 — NIGHT — PAST                   

                                                                           

          Inexplicably, Riku and Maleficent seem to be on an upper         

          level.  An upper level that Larxene and Vexen were NOT           

          on.  It’s like one of those balcony hallways.  Except this       

          one has more hallways around it.  Going every which              

          way.  Like M.C. Escher.                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Stay close.                                            

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Yes!                                                   

                                                                           

          He’s walking on another balcony-hallway, which is orbiting       

          theirs.                                                          

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Stay close!  Lest you get lost...                      

                                                                           

          His hallway goes under them.                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Then again...                                          

                                                                           

          He enters from the doorway opposite them, holding his            

          chakrams.                                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    THAT’S the idea!                                       

                                                                           

          He spins his chakrams, and they ignite.  He runs toward Riku     

          and Maleficent and leaps around, doing a couple                  

          cartwheels.  He and Riku exchange some blows, before the         

          latter knocks him over the ledge.                                

                                                                           

          But Axel lands squarely behind Maleficent.  He swings his        

          chakrams at her, but she blocks them with her                    

          staff.  Clang!  Clang!  Sure.  She shoves it at him,             

          knocking him back some, then tosses it aside and puts up her     

          fists.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Bring it.                                              

                                                                           

          She grabs his chakrams and yanks them away, tossing them         

          aside.  They start going hand to hand — kicking and              

          punching.  she flips him over, but he quickly gets back          

          up.  Riku twirls his sword and swings it at Axel.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Axel shifts his focus to Riku, grabbing his sword, trying to     

          pry it out of his hands.  Maleficent kicks her staff back        

          into her hands and hits Axel on the back with it, knocking       

          him over the ledge.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Come on!                                               

                                                                           

          She takes his hand and they run into the other doorway.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY #3 — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          This hallway has walls, but it’s L-shaped.  Mal lets go of       

          her son’s hand.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    We lost him.                                           

                                                                           

          She looks around.                                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Where are we?                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’m gonna take a look around.                          

                                                                           

          She walks around the corner.                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Well?                                                  

                                                                           

          He heads over to the corner.  She’s not there.                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Maleficent?                                            

                                                                           

          He walks through a door to his right.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY #4 — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          It’s another balcony-hallway.  He stops in the middle of it.     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    MOM!?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (o.s, in the distance)                            

                    Riku!?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He runs over to a ledge and looks down.  Far below Riku’s        

          ledge is another ledge.  Upside-down and perpendicular to        

          his.  Maleficent is on it.                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    How did you get down there?                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    DOWN here!?  You’re the one that’s                     

                    down there!                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Never mind!  Stay there!  I’ll find                    

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

          She exits.  He sits down, against the ledge, putting his         

          sword on his lap.  He waits.  And waits.  And...waits.           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m bored.                                             

                                                                           

          He sets his sword on the floor, gets up, and heads toward        

          doorway, careful not to go completely through it.  He pokes      

          his head out.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY #5 — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Riku looks around the room and sees Maleficent.  He brings       

          his head back in.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION HALLWAY #4 — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Riku picks up his sword and walks through the doorway.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION COURTYARD — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Except, this time, he doesn’t see Maleficent.  In fact, he’s     

          outside — in the courtyard.  It’s raining.                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          He turns around, but there is now a closed gate where he         

          just exited from.  He shakes it, trying to pry it open.          

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY                             

                                                                           

          KARLY and RICHIE are walking.                                    

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Yeah, I can’t ’cause, uh, I’m                          

                    having dinner with my mom and                          

                    sister.  And two of their friends.                     

                                                                           

          She stops walking, but he continues, walking past the door       

          to Gold’s Shop.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Great.  So, both of my best friends                    

                    are busy.                                              

                                                                           

          He turns around, walking backwards, with his arms wide.          

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Hang out with Hansel and                               

                    Gretel.  Or Grace Hatta.                               

                                                                           

          They hear the commotion that’s going on inside.  Richie          

          takes out his sword, and Karly summons her keyblade.  They       

          open the door and enter.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          The dark cloud is still swirling around Henry’s keyblade, as     

          Regina, Emma, and Mother Superior watch.  Karly walks up to      

          Henry, and the cloud attaches to her keyblade, as well, as       

          if it’s tying them together, while still swirling.               

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Send it outside!                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Do you have a better idea!?                            

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    If we can lure it to your vault, we                    

                    can trap it in Pandora’s Box!                          

                                                                           

          She nods.  He leads her, Henry, and Karly out of the store,      

          but the dark cloud breaks free the moment he’s outside and       

          flies after him.  Karly and Henry start to chase after them,     

          but Regina grabs Henry.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          This prompts Karly to shut the door.                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    She’s right; it’s too dangerous.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          The dark cloud flies around hitting some lights.  Richie         

          swings his sword at it.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Regina, Henry, Emma, Mother Superior, and Karly listen to        

          the struggle going on outside.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Richie continues to fight the dark cloud.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Regina, Henry, Emma, Mother Superior, and Karly continue to      

          listen.  The sounds of the fight stop.  Richie opens the         

          door, holding his sword, short of breath.  His sticks his        

          thumb up.                                                        

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    We good.                                               

                                                                           

          He enters the shop and catches his breath.                       

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    I got it.                                              

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Henry places the magic globe on the desk.  Mother Superior       

          takes the Apprentice’s hair out of her pocket and wraps it       

          around the northern end of the axis of the globe.  Emma,         

          Regina, Richie, and Karly walk up to it and watch.               

                                                                           

          A silver mist gathers inside the globe, eventually forming a     

          cave of crystals.                                                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    The Realm of Darkness.                                 

                                                                           

          He puts his hand over his mouth.                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    This isn’t gonna be easy.                              

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    No doubt that thing was trying to                      

                    prevent us from seeing where he                        

                    was.  The fairies and I will try to                    

                    figure something out.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, I guess Operation Field Mouse                      

                    is on hold.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION COURTYARD — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Riku is trapped outside, in the rain.  The blue-haired boy       

          approaches from around a hedge.                                  

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    So, there ARE two of you!                              

                                                                           

          Riku turns to face him.                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Another one?                                           

                         (to the boy)                                      

                    Who are you?                                           

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                    Just someone who wants to                              

                    help.  Zexion.                                         

                                                                           

          He walks up to him and extends his hand.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Why would want to help me?                             

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    Riku, is it?  I know your                              

                    brother.  In fact, that’s what I                       

                    can help you with!  You see, the                       

                    people keeping him here...are                          

                    traitors to the Superior.  And                         

                    well, the enemy of my enemy...                         

                                                                           

          He smirks and puts is hand on his chin like Grand Moff           

          Tarkin.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ZEXION (cont’d)                              

                    Walk with me.                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    It’s raining.                                          

                                                                           

          Zexion takes off his coat and tosses it to Riku.                 

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    I want it back.                                        

                                                                           

          Riku reluctantly puts it on and flips up the hood.  He           

          follows Zexion toward the center of the courtyard.               

                                                                           

                              ZEXION (cont’d)                              

                    You know, it’s a funny thing about                     

                    rain.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Zexion holds out his hand, catching the raindrops.               

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    So many people hate it.  They talk                     

                    all about how the sun brings life                      

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          He pulls his hand away and turns to face Riku.                   

                                                                           

                              ZEXION (cont’d)                              

                    — that they forget that rain is                        

                    equally important.  More so, in                        

                    fact, for us humans.                                   

                                                                           

          He walks over to a fountain and sits down, patting the spot      

          next to him.  Riku sits down there.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I grew up on an island, so you’ll                      

                    excuse me if I’m a bit tired of                        

                    rain.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Fair enough.  I’m from a...curious                     

                    land.  My mother was...difficult.                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m so sorry.                                          

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    About ten years ago, I escaped.                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Speaking of escaping, where’s my                       

                    brother?                                               

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    I’m sorry, but I need your help,                       

                    too.  For your help, my Superior                       

                    will reward you greatly.  Having                       

                    your mother along wouldn’t hurt.                       

                                                                           

          Riku stands up, angry.                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    We’re here to save my brother, not                     

                    get roped up in another scheme.                        

                                                                           

          Zexion stands up, too.                                           

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    But, scheming’s what I do.                             

                                                                           

          A book materializes in his right hand and flies open.  He        

          extends his left arm out.  A circle of runes appears around      

          his wrist, spinning.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                              

                                                                           

          Maleficent, LILY, and Richie are all sitting on one side of      

          a booth at Granny’s.  Cruella and Ursula enter and sit down      

          opposite them.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent holds her hand near Lily.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    This is Lily.  I believe you’ve                        

                    met.                                                   

                                                                           

          Cruella and Ursula briefly look at each other.                   

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Yes, well, about that –                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You left her for dead!                                 

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    I mean, yes, technically.                              

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    We went back.                                          

                                                                           

          She takes out a newspaper clipping and puts it on the table,     

          so the trio opposite her can read it.                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (reading)                                         

                    Women find baby in woods.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MINNESOTA WOODS — NIGHT – FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Cruella and Ursula are walking through the woods, the former     

          carrying the shell of Lily’s egg.                                

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    We’re terrible people.                                 

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Yes, well, if we weren’t, we                           

                    wouldn’t be where we are now.                          

                                                                           

          They stop at a busy road.                                        

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Which is where, exactly?                               

                                                                           

          A truck pulls over next to them, and the passenger window        

          rolls down.  TWO PUNKS are inside.                               

                                                                           

                              PUNK #1                                      

                    Whoa!  Easter’s over, ladies!                          

                                                                           

          Both punks laugh, and they drive off.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    How rude.                                              

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Wherever we are, there sure are a                      

                    lot of automobiles.                                    

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    We left Mal’s baby in the woods.                       

                                                                           

          She grabs Cruella’s shoulder.                                    

                                                                           

                              URSULA (cont’d)                              

                    She could get eaten by wolves.                         

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    If she’s anything like her mother,                     

                    she’ll be fine.                                        

                                                                           

          Ursula puts her hands in the air.                                

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    SHE’S A BABY!                                          

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Cruella and Ursula run to a spot in the middle of the            

          woods.  Indeed, there are FIVE WOLVES surrounding                

          MALEFICENT’S CRYING BABY.  Cruella drops the eggshell and        

          waves her hands, as if shooing them away.                        

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Go!  Shoo!  Shoo!  Go pick on                          

                    someone your own size!                                 

                                                                           

          When nothing happens, she sighs and bends down to blow on        

          them.  But her powers don’t work.                                

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA (cont’d)                             

                    What?  Where’s the green smoke?                        

                                                                           

          Ursula walks up and tries to swat them with her                  

          tentacles.  But no tentacles show.                               

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Oh, come on!                                           

                                                                           

          She grabs Cruella’s shoulders.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              URSULA (cont’d)                              

                    Our magic’s gone!                                      

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Then perhaps...                                        

                                                                           

          She takes out her gun and points it at the wolves.  She          

          can’t pull the trigger.                                          

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA (cont’d)                             

                    Oh, but THAT still works!  Perfect.                    

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Give me that!                                          

                                                                           

          She yanks the gun from Cruella’s hand and shoots the wolves.     

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Oh.  Well.  That works.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                              

                                                                           

          Ursula and Cruella are still seated opposite Maleficent,         

          Lily, and Richie.  Lily is holding the paper.                    

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Anyway, we tried for months to                         

                    adopt you, but —                                       

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    — politics.                                            

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Ultimately, another couple got you                     

                    — the Pages.  After a couple                           

                    years, we left for New York.                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Why didn’t you just say that?                          

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Because my name is literally means                     

                    "cruel devil?"  I didn’t want to                       

                    taint that!                                            

                                                                           

          Maleficent rolls her eyes.                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Okay, that’s great.  What about the                    

                    egg?                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    Oddly enough, that still had magic.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MINNESOTA WOODS — NIGHT – FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

          Ursula picks up the baby, while Cruella grabs the egg.           

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    So, what do we do with this?                           

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    I don’t know!  I think the baby’s                      

                    more important!                                        

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Well, I’m keeping it, anyway!                          

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    You do that.                                           

                                                                           

          Cruella reaches into the egg, and there’s a slight glow,         

          which she doesn’t notice.  She takes out a crescent-shaped       

          and gives it to the baby.                                        

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Here you go.                                           

                         (to Ursula)                                       

                    She’s actually kind of cute!                           

                                                                           

          She then notices something on her hand.                          

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA (cont’d)                             

                    Is it just me, or is my                                

                    hand...softer?                                         

                                                                           

          It is.  Ursula reaches inside (keeping the baby close) and       

          notices the glow, which prompts her to remove it.  Her hand      

          is softer, too.                                                  

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    We could make something out of                         

                    this.  Some kind of magical skin                       

                    cream.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Exclusive to us, of course!                            

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

          They both laugh maniacally.  The baby giggles.                   

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                         (smiling, to the baby)                            

                    You can have some, too, if you                         

                    want!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                              

                                                                           

          Ursula and Cruella are still seated opposite Maleficent,         

          Lily, and Richie.  Lily glares at Ursula.                        

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    We used it all.  Except for the                        

                    shard we gave you.  We made that                       

                    into a necklace.                                       

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Which is what brings us                                

                    here.  Thank you.                                      

                                                                           

          He gets up and exits.                                            

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Well, that was weird.                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I...lost the necklace.  The Seeker                     

                    of Darkness stole it.                                  

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    The Seeker of what, now?                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Darkness.  That’s the guy I was                        

                    working for before the Curse.  When                    

                    I was pregnant.  And after.                            

                                                                           

                              URSULA                                       

                    You mean the guy that gave you the                     

                    red orb.                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA                                      

                    Sounds dangerous, darling.  But we                     

                    must be off.  Have stuff to                            

                    do.  Mysteries to solve.                               

                                                                           

          She and Ursula get up.                                           

                                                                           

                              CRUELLA (cont’d)                             

                    Ta ta!                                                 

                                                                           

          They exit.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OBLIVION COURTYARD — NIGHT — PAST                    

                                                                           

          Zexion sends his runes at Riku, who takes out his sword.         

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    You may not have magic, but I                          

                    do!  Magic far beyond your                             

                    understanding.                                         

                                                                           

          Riku deflects the runes, but Zexion keeps sending                

          more.  They run through the courtyard, past hedges and           

          whatnot.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ZEXION (cont’d)                              

                    You know, we really could have used                    

                    your help!  We would have made a                       

                    great team!  I help you, you help                      

                    me.  It’s not too late to change                       

                    your mind!                                             

                                                                           

          He flings some runes at Riku, who swats them away.               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Not interested.                                        

                                                                           

          Zexion leaps over Riku, hitting him with a rune.  In             

          retaliation, Riku swings his sword at him.  Zexion then          

          sends three circles of runes at the sword, and they orbit        

          it.  Riku can’t swing.                                           

                                                                           

          He let’s go of the sword, and it remains in the air.  He         

          then slides under it to kick Zexion down.  When he falls, he     

          drops his book, and his hold on the sword breaks, allowing       

          Riku to catch it.                                                

                                                                           

          Zexion quickly picks up his book and pages through it.  He       

          waves his hand, and runes fly out of it, landing on a nearby     

          wall and the ground.  He then magically shoves Riku toward       

          the wall.  To his surprise, Riku lands on it, as if it were      

          the ground.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Zexion then runs toward Riku and leaps next onto the wall,       

          landing next to him.                                             

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                    Surprised?                                             

                                                                           

          Riku swings at Zexion, but he dodges it and sends a rune at      

          Riku, who ducks under it.  He chases Riku up the wall,           

          sending even more runes.  Riku dodges them and swings his        

          sword but keeps missing.                                         

                                                                           

          They stop at the top of the wall and step onto the               

          ledge.  They continue their duel.  Runes and swings, swings      

          and runes.  Until Zexion traps Riku in a circle, causing him     

          to drop his sword.  He holds his book toward Riku.               

                                                                           

                              ZEXION (cont’d)                              

                    This lexicon can help you find your                    

                    brother.  I can help you find your                     

                    brother.  All you have to do...is                      

                    join me.                                               

                                                                           

          Krakow!  Zexion is hit by lightning, and the circle              

          breaks.  He and the book fall.  Larxene is on the ledge,         

          too.                                                             

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Aw, how sad!                                           

                         (laughs)                                          

                    We have spies!  Better warn the                        

                    others!  But first –                                   

                                                                           

          She walks up to Riku, who picks up his sword, staring            

          angrily at her.                                                  

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    — you’re coming with me, invader!                      

                                                                           

          He points his sword at her.                                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You monster!                                           

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Guilty as...charged!                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    He’s, like...my age!                                   

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    A year older, to be precise.                           

                                                                           

          She lowers his sword.                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    Which is more than I can say about                     

                    that boy you killed...                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    He got better!                                         

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Still, there is that spark in you!                     

                                                                           

          Zexion’s hand tugs on Riku’s pant leg.                           

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Hey.                                                   

                                                                           

          Riku kneels down to him.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              ZEXION                                       

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Take my book.  North...tower.                          

                                                                           

          He fades away.  Upon death, his body dissolves into pieces,      

          which blow away.                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OBLIVION ROOM — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Larxene and Riku enter a room very much like the Entrance        

          Hall.                                                            

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    This way.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What do you want, exactly?                             

                                                                           

          She takes out a card.                                            

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    To...shed some light on the                            

                    situation.  Follow me.                                 

                                                                           

          She walks up to a door with a slot next to it.  She feeds        

          the card into the slot, and the door lights up and               

          opens.  Behind it is a grey forest.  It’s still raining.         

                                                                           

                              LARXENE (cont’d)                             

                    Behind this door, you will find                        

                    some things you may have missed                        

                    before.  Go ahead.  It may...help                      

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I don’t think I can trust you.                         

                                                                           

                              LARXENE                                      

                    Fine.  Have it your way.                               

                                                                           

          Larxene rolls her eyes and shoves him into the door,             

          laughing maniacally.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JOLLY ROGER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                           

                                                                           

          The Jolly Roger is sitting in the bay.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                      

                                                                           

          SOMEONE is searching Hook’s office.  He finds a treasure         

          chest and breaks it open.  A green glow shines out of it,        

          revealing Riku’s face.  His eyes are golden.  Lily’s             

          necklace is around his neck.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE AND ANSEM                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    At last, the Heart of the Truest                       

                    Socio-Optimist.                                        

                                                                           

          A word I have created to describe someone that sees the good     

          in others.  Deal with it.                                        

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
